


How one punishes a little brat.

by Some_Kid_With_A_Stick



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Rough Fingering, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Kid_With_A_Stick/pseuds/Some_Kid_With_A_Stick
Relationships: Nyakuza Gang & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), The Empress & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	How one punishes a little brat.

A shiver runs up Hat kids back as she hears the Empress make her announcement. "One Million dollars to the cat that brings me our little thief", A full million dollars would make any cat down here practically salivate from the riches, leaving horrified thoughts to multiply in her mind, leaving her only option to Run, almost losing some of the time pieces in her haste with the cackle of the Empress growing from both behind her and all around from outside.

Upon running out of the store she sees that escape is going to be far more difficult than she had expected, with the streets being littered with enough cats to block any ease of access to her original exits, greedy eyes locked onto Hat Kid as she runs through the only path left open by the army of cats ahead of her, dodging and weaving past a few Nyakuza members trying to jump at her in the clearing, some of the claws scratching at the Varsity Jacket and scraping off a pocketed Time Piece with some of the cats cheering for the Nyakuza’s favour.

"Go get that little thief!"

"Don't let that million go to waste!"

"Someone get this on camera!"

and much more can be heard from the crowd of cats, a few flashes going off here and there as Hat kid dives through a few metro gates, more Nyakuza members following suit trailing right behind her, Hat kid soon losing the tail by jumping down a vent and having to run through a part of the train system.

After climbing back out of the no doubt deadly train system Hat kid finds herself in yet another train system, the previous Nyakuza members already awaiting her arrival and pouncing at her with bared claws and evil little laughs of their own, Hat kid just barely dodging their attacks with more scrapes being left on her clothes and even one on her cheek. She continues to dodge between both cats and cat hauled trains to climb towards higher ground, meeting yet more cats and even the Empress herself wielding what can only be described as a Diamond Rocket Launcher, how she acquired such a weapon is a question for another day.

Dodging past a few rockets the Hatted Kiddo found herself having to use those same rockets against the Empress' defences in order to clear paths for herself, rushing past the now shattered barrier and into the Green Clean part of the metro, the Empress somehow meeting her there with Diamond rockets at the ready, destroying yet more barriers and escaping down yet another passage into the Yellow Overpass, Nyakuza members seemingly becoming far too plentiful as they ambush her right from the gate, one even ripping off the tail from her outfit in a desperate attempt to capture her, stumbling her a little bit still running full speed to evade capture whilst the breeze of another rocket brushes past her face, letting out a yelp as it does. 

Diving down through vertical shafts, evading literal armies of the Nyakuza and climbing through train systems with neon signs and the such until she finally reaches an elevator to the surface. Finally, no more gangs, no more time pieces being stolen, no more counterfeit money, just her, a jar of cookies and some cartoons before a nice sleep before annoying snatcher the next da-  
"Well well well. Look what the cat dragged in." Hat kids heart sank at those words, seeing the doors of the elevator opening to reveal the sight of the Empress waiting expectantly for her arrival, a grin crossing her face as the small alien quickly starts backpedalling quickly before bumping into the group of Nyakuza members that had chased her throughout the metro, grabbing practically anywhere on her body to keep her still, a few of them even reaching to places they probably shouldn't, the Empress gives a wide grin as she slowly steps out of the elevator.  
  
"Now tell me, did you really think you could get away with a little stunt like that? Against _MY_ empire?" The Empress lets out a dark chuckle with her eyes locked onto Hat Kids, continuously stepping closer with her claws bared and reaching for her, causing Hat Kid to attempt to recoil from the imminent danger with the other gang members grips all simultaneously tightening around her, causing her to yelp out in pain.  
  
As the Empress moves to tower over Hat Kid further, she reaches down towards her and cups the little alien's cheek lightly with a smug grin spreading across her face. "I'll admit, you gave the lot down here quite a workout _just_ to capture you." she says with a lilt near the end, her eye twitching slightly as she lets out a menacing giggle towards the little troublemaker that had dared to betray her.

"Well don't worry my little troublemaker, I've got a _special_ little punishment set out for you~" And with that she snaps her fingers, the cats gripping onto the Kids body seemed to tighten around her before one of them places a bag over her head, obstructing her vision and even hitting the back of her head to knock her out, her vision further darkening before her consciousness fades out and the Nyakuza drags their little traitor back to the shop, the Empress smiling smugly to herself as she continues planning out what to do next with her new toy.


End file.
